


Eddie's Halloween

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [36]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Kink Meme, Spooky, but not kinky, fear wetting, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Eddie has a rather spooky encounter.<br/>Written for a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddie's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on the kink meme and could not resist writing some spooky tales to celebrate the holiday. My story isn't really that scary, and I'm not even sure how to write horror, but it was still fun. I chose to victimize Eddie, because when don't I? I also slipped in a little fear reaction that I enjoy from a kinky standpoint but that I hope you non-fetish-y folks can enjoy from a humorous standpoint.  
> The ghost I use in this story is one that is believed to be of a woman named Olive Thomas. I first read about her here: http://julep.triplemint.com/15-of-the-most-haunted-places-in-nyc/ but more can be found about her here: http://broadwayscene.com/olive-thomas-broadways-new-amsterdam-ghost/

It was Halloween and Edward Blake would have rather been somewhere else. Maybe throwing a party for what few friends he had and getting shitfaced, maybe getting shitfaced with strangers- hell, he wouldn't have minded giving out candy at home over this, but plenty of criminals used the busy night as a cover for their activities, and he and the other masks had to stay on alert.

That meant he had to patrol the city, and even though he knew he could skip out if he damn well wanted to and that there was no one who could really stop him, there was still some part of him that was willing to do his job. Maybe it was the fatherly instinct he'd never got to use on his kid coming out, making him want to protect all the trick-or-treaters. Maybe it was just the fact that he knew, if he stayed on top of thing, he would get to beat some poor fucker up tonight.

Whatever it was, it brought the Comedian out for the night as he kept up his patrol of the city. The most common crimes on nights like this were petty things, like vandalism or really basic robbery. Until he caught wind of something bigger, those were the things he kept his eyes out for.

Typically, a group of punks would go vandalize a place with a “creepy” reputation- some place that people said was haunted. They would all go, scared out of their wits but trying to play tough for their friends, and tear the place up to prove that they weren't afraid. Eddie intended to prevent as much of that from happening as possible, and so he set off for New Amsterdam Theatre.

He wasn't exactly clear on the urban legend, as such things didn't interest him too much, but he had heard that the place had a reputation for being haunted and he knew that it had been hit pretty hard the past couple Halloweens. It seemed as good a place as any to start.

When he got there, a quick once over did not show any signs of anyone yet, but he was sure that it wouldn't be long before some wannabe gang came by. He resolved to sit in one of the seats and wait for a bit, and if nothing happened within an hour, he would move on.

It was not long into his watch that he heard something coming from what he thought was the lobby. He chuckled to himself, imagining the looks on these punks' faces when they saw him, stepping out of the shadows to deal with them.

_Bet those brats'll piss their pants in terror_ , he thought happily, and had to resist the urge to laugh even louder at the thought. He couldn't risk letting them know he was there, though, and he managed to hold his laughter back as he crept to the lobby.

However, when he entered the room, there was nobody to be found. Eddie held completely still and tried to listen for more sound, but there wasn't any. He wondered if he had imagined the noise, but he was certain that he hadn't. If it hadn't been someone in here, than what was it?

Not coming up with any answers, he decided to go back into the theatre to continue waiting. If there were anymore noises to be heard, that was the best place to listen for them. Ten minutes passed without incident before he heard another noise, this one sounding like it was coming from backstage.

He didn't know much about theatres, not being much of an artsy man, but he figured it was possible that there was a door connecting the backstage area to the lobby somehow, perhaps for performers to mingle with the crowds after shows if they did autographs or something. If there was such a door, whoever he had heard in the lobby had probably gone through it before he could get out there to catch them.

_Ain't gonna be so lucky this time_ , he thought as he hopped up onto the stage and made for behind the curtains. He kept his steps as quiet as possible, but as soon as he had slipped into the dark hallway leading to the dressing rooms, the noise had stopped once again.

Resolving not to lose them this time, he started opening doors and peaking in, seeing only empty costume racks. Each room yielded similar results, but he kept searching until he felt a chill run down his spine. He could not explain what exactly had caused it, but he felt a strange sense of unease that he could not shake.

Eddie was not an easily spooked man, but there was something making him feel incredibly uncomfortable and he did not know what. It almost felt as if he were being watched, but he had not heard anything from the would-be vandals in a while. For all he knew, they had heard him coming and snuck off before he could find them, but that made the fact that he felt watched even more unusual.

He clenched his fists and shook his head, deciding to ignore whatever this strange sensation was. It was most likely nothing, and he was not one to let himself get scared over nothing. He was hardly one to let himself get scared over anything, really, and he was not going to allow himself to let the fact that it was Halloween, or that it was dark, or that this theatre was rumored to be haunted get to him.

But his heartbeat didn't slow down and his unease did not subside, try as he might to force it to do so. Every creak he heard caused him to jump, and that feeling soon grew into one of full-on dread. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he was seriously creeped out by this building.

“I'm actin' like an idiot,” he said to himself. There was clearly no one in here, and it would be better if he left sooner, rather than later. “I'm not afraid of nothin', and there's nothin' to be afraid of in here.”

He didn't know who he was trying to prove himself to, but he made no attempt to remain quiet as he strode back down the dark hallway, trying to keep his shaky hands steady. It was time for him to look somewhere else, seeing as this location had been a dud in terms of busts.

Eddie stepped back out onto the stage and was preparing to jump off and head out when he felt another chill, this one so strong that he wondered if the temperature in the room had dropped, or if it was just him. He shivered, his feeling of dread growing and his heart racing. And then he felt something brush against his shoulder.

He whirled around and saw a woman in a green dress with something blue in her hand.

His mouth hung agape as he took in the sight before him. She was definitely a woman, though she looked odd- blurred around the edges and nearly translucent. She waved at him, batted her lashes, winked.

“Hello,” she said, in a clear, charming voice that terrified him more than he could say. As he stared at her, he felt a wet warmth spreading between his legs, and then he did what any sensible man in his position would do.

He got the fuck out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, my fellow Watchbabies!


End file.
